Degle
"How wonderful, hey want some ketchup on that flowers." Summary Degle is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. Most know for kissing. History Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Degle & his brother Legle are framed by the Jaws Gang so they get the punishment of cleaning Janitor Peekie's bathroom. Wedding Degle attends the wedding of Milks and Glassboro, he tries to kiss people. Kissy Whissy Degle & Legle eat breakfast at their father's Watermelon's house. They go out on town to cause havoc. They see Beast boy and try to kiss him, but fail to do so. They see Mombo itching his butt and decide to kiss him. Denny goes to arrest them as the law states it's illegal to kiss someone on the butt except for Peekie and Cookie. Degle & Legle kiss the police car which poisons Denny into fainting. They go into the daycare to kiss more people. They go to Ducky first which makes her faint. Kathleen confronts the two weirdos that have entered her daycare, In response Degle & Legle kiss her. They see Blueberry there and tries to kiss him but he waddles away and climbs up a ladder. In which he decides to piss all over Degle & Legle, Because he is senile. The puppy named Oreo comes into the scene to attack the Webkinz. Degle tries to kiss him but gets bit instead. As Degle is being attacked by Oreo. Degle & Legle hide in the closet form the evil puppy. They scare away Kathleen who was also hiding in the closet. Denny is playing dead in order to avoid Oreo but giant's come and sit and step over him. Degle & Legle follow in Denny's footsteps as the play dead as well. Lucky Charms who randomly appears throws a toy and Oreo chases after it saving the day. For some reason the whole town proclaims Degle & Legle as heroes even though they did nothing to stop Oreo and just caused chaos. Philly who pretends to be mayor gives Degle & Legle a fake Medal Honor. The medals are made out of tin foil and chocolate. Degle & Legle decide the video should end with them kissing Philly to his distaste. Videos Degle appears in 4 videos Relations Legle (Brother) Watermelon (Father) Gallery Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding You know Degle.JPG|Kissy Whissy Hearts and Poop.JPG|Kissy Whissy Kissing Mombo's Butt.JPG|Kissy Whissy Fainted Denny.JPG|Kissy Whissy Oreo attacks.JPG|Kissy Whissy Outstretched.JPG|Kissy Whissy Honored Heroes.JPG|Kissy Whissy At the scene of the crime.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 The Janitor.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Circle of Poop.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Quotes * I'm ugly! (Wedding) * Yes Indeed (Kissy Whissy) * Come on Watermelon why don't we kiss? (Kissy Whissy) * Hey Mombo could I kiss your little cheekys let's be gay! (Kissy Whissy) * Hey look there's a car come on kiss the car. (Kissy Whissy) * How wonderful, hey want some ketchup on that flowers. (Kissy Whissy) * He's biting my heart out! (Kissy Whissy) * But are hands it will just get our hands dirty and it won't do anything why don't we use our mouths instead. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Degle